Game Over
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Berawal dari Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berparas cantik nan manis (melebihi seorang wanita). Naruto yang malu akan dirinya yang jomblo diantara teman-temannya. Akhirnya, ia nekad menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelasnya, yang sangat menggemari sebuah permainan. Sasuke mau menerima Naruto, asalkan Naruto mau menyelesaikan game yang ia buat.


**Game Over**

**Rated. : T**

**Genre. : Romance / Fantasy**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru and Others**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Anaru-chan**

**Warning : BxB (anti Yaoi tekan tombol Back! Naru Gak suka sama Flamer, Ok:) )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary. :**

**Berawal dari Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berparas cantik nan manis (melebihi seorang wanita). Naruto yang malu akan dirinya yang jomblo diantara teman-temannya. Akhirnya, ia nekad menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelasnya, yang sangat menggemari sebuah permainan. Sasuke mau menerima Naruto, asalkan Naruto mau menyelesaikan game yang ia buat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misa Anaru©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Teme, jadi gimana? " Tanya seorang pemuda berparas manis, kepada seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan PSP miliknya. " Hn " Jawab pemuda raven itu ambigu. " Kamu menyebalkan! " Seru sang blonde-Ngambek.

Pemuda blonde bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu segera berjalan meninggalkan pemuda raven bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah menjadi sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Naruto terlihat sedih, begitu mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu saat si Blonde menyatakan cintanya pada si Raven. Akan tetapi si Raven malah sibuk bermain PSP, dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto sama sekali.

*** Flashback on ***

Kelas terlihat ramai, dan begitu riuh oleh lautan para siswa dan siswi yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ada yang tengah tertidur, bergosip , membaca buku dan merayu satu sama lain. Naruto yang sedari tadi tengah bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya, nampak sedikit kagum mendengar curhatan-curhatan teman-temannya yang bercerita tentang kekasih mereka satu sama lain.

" Jadi, Naru-chan bagaimana dengan pacar nya? " Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink kepada pemuda berparas manis ini. "A..aku,belum pernah pacaran Sakura-chan " jawab nya polos. Dan mengundang tawa dari semua murid yang mendengar perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa, Uke termanis di kelas mereka belum pernah berpacaran di usia nya yang ke 16 tahun itu.

" Hahahaha, kasihan deh Naru-chan belum pernah pacaran " gurau seorang pemuda berambut raven klimis bernama Sai itu. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia malu dijadikan bahan tawa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan wajah murung, Naruto pun duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya, di samping seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop nya. Seiring perubahan Naruto, kelas 2A itu pun menjadi hening dan tak ada yang tertawa. Semua merasa bersalah melihat kesedihan Naruto.

" Sepi sekali " Gumam Sasuke baru menyadari keadaan kelas yang hening. " Kau kenapa Dobe? " Tanya Sasuke, lagi-lagi baru menyadari raut sedih di wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam dan tetap memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan berwarna tan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto pun semakin berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Di kantin sekolah Naruto mengungkapkannya, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan masih fokus dengan Game baru miliknya.

**End Of Flashback**

Sesampai di rumahnya, Naruto pun segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Sang ibu heran tak biasanya putra bungsunya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' Batin Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

Ketika hendak kembali memasak, tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi. Kushina pun akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu depan, untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya di sore hari. " Permisi Ba-chan, apa Naru nya ada? " Tanya sosok pemuda bersurai raven ( bokong ayam ) dengan sopan.

Kushina yang sudah sangat mengenal pemuda tampan yang menjadi tamu nya itu pun mengulas senyum kepada anak bungsu sahabat karibnya itu. " Ada, tapi Ba-chan tidak tahu ada apa.. Yang jelas Naru-chan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar " Jelas Kushina dengan ekpresi khawatirnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kushina, Sasuke pun memasang pose berpikir. ' _Ada apa dengan si dobe '_ gumam Sasuke. " Ba-chan, sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Naru tapi tetap saja tidak dibuka, mungkin jika Sasuke-kun yang ketuk Naru mau membukanya " Ujar Kushina. Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti langkah Kushina menuju kamar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang disinilah Sasuke, berdiri di depan kamar yang ia ketahui adalah kamar Naruto. Padahal Kushina sudah beberapa menit meninggalkannya sendiri, akan tetapi bungsu Uchiha ini tetap enggan mengetuk pintu sahabat karibnya itu. Baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar bergambar jeruk itu terbuka dan menyembulkan sosok yang ia cari.

Naruto terkejut begitu melihat kehadiran pemuda yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui. Baru saja hendak menutup pintu Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sasuke yang notabene lebih besar dari Naruto, akhirnya bisa menahan Naruto.

Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar Kitsune manis tersebut. Dengan segenap kekuatan (?), Sasuke mendorong Naruto, sehingga 'Dobe' nya terjatuh ke atas kasur. " Aduhhh " ringis Naruto, ketika merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan permukaan Kasur.

Sang bungsu Uchiha hanya memutar matanya bosan, dan segera menindih tubuh bungsu Namikaze itu. " E..eh, S..Sasuke mau apa? " Tanya Naruto. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, saat merasakan tatapan intens dari Sasuke. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka yang tidak jauh pun membuat Naruto berdebar-debar.

" Aku bingung, tadi itu ada yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku lalu beberapa jam kemudian dia berusaha menjauhi ku" Ujar Sasuke-Menyindir Naruto. Naruto terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. " Sebenarnya dia bersungguh-sungguh tidak sih " Sambungnya.

Perlahan raut wajah keterkejutan Naruto berganti menjadi raut wajah sedih. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya kini. " Kamu itu mau nya apa sih? " Tanya Naruto, dengan suara ingin menangis. " Aku? Aku mau seseorang yang bersungguh-sungguh " jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Jadi kamu pikir aku gak sungguh-sungguh, begitu? " Tanya Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam, meskipun Naruto berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari tindihan Sasuke. " Aku gak ngerti apa yang kamu pikirkan Sasuke, di kantin kamu seolah gak peduli, pas pulang pun juga sama, terus disini kamu bersikap peduli padaku.. Kalau gak suka jangan sok peduli dong " Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya dari bibir Naruto. Padahal bukan maksudnya dia begitu. Bukannya dia mau bersikap tak peduli saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada nya. Bukan..

Si bungsu Uchiha ini benar-benar tengah sibuk, dan Naruto mungkin mengira kali ini Sasuke sibuk dengan game baru yang dibuat oleh perusahaan Tou-sannya. Padahal tidak! Jika, Sasuke tidak sedang dalam **misi **nya pasti Sasuke sudah meng'iya'kan pernyataan Naruto kepadanya.

" Ck, Dobe " Decak Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang membuat dirinya ragu, jika Naruto menyukai dirinya, sama seperti ia menyukai Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai Naruto jauh sebelum Naruto menyatakan cintanya.

" Aku itu sedang sibuk tadi " Jelas Sasuke. " Sibuk sama game kan? Aku tahu, makanya kamu tidak peduli pada ku " Sahut Naruto. " Terus kamu maunya gimana? " Tanya Sasuke-berharap jika Naruto, tetap mau menjadi kekasihnya.

" Aku itu cuma malu, karena cuma aku yang tidak pernah pacaran " Lirih Naruto. " Jadi, gara-gara itu kamu nembak aku? " Tanya Sasuke-Mulai tidak suka. " B..Bukan begitu, a..aku pilih kamu k..karena aku juga suka sama kamu " jawab Naruto pelan.

" Aku tidak percaya " Seru Sasuke, berusaha memastikan apa yang sedang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi harus melengkung bibirnya ke bawah, pertanda dia benar-benar sedih mendengar apa yang baru Sasuke ucapkan padanya. " Jadi, aku harus apa? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku percaya kalau kamu suka sama aku, kalau kamu mau menyelesaikan sebuah game buatan ku " Jelas Sasuke.

" Game? Kamu buat game? Genre nya apa? Kalau genre nya action aku tidak bisa " Ujar Naruto. " Besok datang ke rumah ku ya, besok hari minggu kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke Korea untuk menjenguk Aniki keriput " Ajak Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tubuh Naruto, dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Begitupun Naruto, ia juga bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

" Jadi, kalau aku main game buatan kamu aku jadi pacar kamu gitu? " Tanya Naruto. " Tergantung " jawab Sasuke. " Tergantung apanya? " Tanya Naruto heran. " Kamu menang atau tidak " jawab Sasuke- padahal hatinya sangat tidak rela jika sampai Naruto, tidak jatuh ke pelukannya. " Jadi pacar kamu itu berat Sasuke " gumam Naruto. Mendengar gumaman Naruto, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sasuke merangkum wajah manis calon 'uke' nya itu. " Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, tidak akan bisa " Ujar Sasuke-menyemangati pujaan hatinya.

Cupp..

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, yang pada akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

" Aku pulang dulu dobe " Pamit Sasuke.

"I..Iya.. " Gagap Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Keesokan paginya ***

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Akan tetapi Naruto tumben-tumbennya sudah bangun dan berpakaian rapih. Sontak saja sang kakak Deidara, memandang heran dirinya. Deidara yang memasuki kamar Naruto terkejut saat mendapati sang adik yang sudah berdandan rapih, mengalahi dirinya yang terkenal rajin diantara kakak dan adik nya itu.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu pun segera mendekati sang adik yang tengah menyisir rambutnya. " Naru-chan tumben sekali,un " Ujar Deidara. " Iya, aku mau main ke rumah Sasuke " jelas Naruto. Baru saja hendak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sang ibu memanggil dirinya.

" Dei-chan, ada Sasori-kun di bawah! " Seru sang ibu. " Ck, mau apalagi sih dia, un " decak nya kesal. Pemuda bersurai blonde panjang itu segera bergegas menemui tamunya di bawah.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap sang kakak. Mengingat janjinya pada Sasuke, Naruto pun segera mempercepat kegiatannya agar tidak terlambat menuju rumah Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya Mansion.

*** Skip Time ***

Naruto memandang takjub sebuah _**screenshot **_yang menunjukan bantuan-bantuan pada game yang akan dia mainkan. " Teme, hebat juga ya " puji Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

" Jadi, disini kamu akan mempermainkan permainan ini dimana kamu akan melawan gadis berambut merah, berbadan sexy ini " jelas Sasuke. " Dia lawan ku? " Tanya Naruto. " Ya, kau benar.. Namanya Karin, Lawan mu untuk menaklukan hati ku " Jawab Sasuke.

" Kenapa harus dia? " Tanya Naruto. " Karena gadis ini adalah tipe ku " jawab Sasuke, tak peduli dengan hati Naruto yang sudah teramat-amat cemburu. " Nah, sekarang kamu selesaikan ya, aku mau tidur " Seru Sasuke, segera beranjak menuju kasur king size miliknya ( disini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di kamar Sasuke).

Cuaca mendung semakin membuat suasana gelap di luar sana. Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat keluar jendela, bergidik ngeri merasakan hembusan angin kencang, juga gelapnya langit. Mau tak mau Naruto segera menutup jendela kamar Sasuke sebelum memulai permainan.

Baru saja Naruto duduk di depan komputer milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja.

Jdeaaaarrrrr dug..dug.. Dug..

Suara petir terdengar dan membuat jantung Naruto berdebar ekstrim. Baru saja, dia hendak memegang mouse komputer, dua buah tangan keluar dari layar komputer dan menarik masuk Naruto ke dalam komputer. "Hh..huwwaahhhh Teme toloooongg" jerit Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya memandang kesekelilingnya. " Aku dimana? " Tanya Naruto. " Kamu ada di dunia game Naruto " jawab seorang gadis bertubuh sintal dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

" K..kamu, KARIN " Seru Naruto, terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang menjadi lawannya di sebuah game yang Sasuke buat. " Ya, kamu benar aku Karin.. Aku yang telah menarik kamu untuk masuk ke dunia ku, saat ada petir di dunia mu" Jelas Karin.

" Eh.."

" Karena adanya gelombang suara yang diakibatkan petir di dunia mu, berhasil membuat pintu dunia mu dan dunia ku terbuka, dan saat itulah aku bisa menarik mu kesini " Ujar Karin.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto. " Karena kita rival.. Kita akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun " Jelas Karin (lagi).

" Humm begitu " gumam Naruto. " Dan kamu tidak akan menang dari ku " Sahut Karin. "Eh,kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto. " Karena aku tipe nya Sasuke-kun, dan kamu hanya butuh waktu 3 hari untuk mendapatkannya, kalau tidak berhasil, ya jangan harap bisa pulang " Jelas Karin-Menakut-nakuti Naruto.

" Huwwwaaa, tidak mauuuuuu " teriak Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mati lampu.

"Hey, Bocah ayo bangun.. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah" Seru seorang pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan, mendengar suara kakak pertamanya, Naruto pun segera bangun dan benar saja, sang kakak Kyuubi berada di samping kanannya. " Kyuu-nii " Pekik Naruto bahagia. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak.

"Hey, Bocah.." Ronta Kyuubi, padahal ia sangat suka dimana sang adik bertingkah manja kepadanya.

" Ternyata tadi aku hanya mimpi " Sorak Naruto. "Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" Tanya sang kakak. " Tidak..tidak apa-apa " elak Naruto. " Sudah sana siap-siap, kau kan harus sekolah " Titah Sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Usai sarapan, Naruto pun segera bergegas ke luar rumah hendak berangkat sekolah. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang juga hendak berangkat sekolah dengan motor sport miliknya. Dengan hati riang, Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya.

" Sasuke.." Sapa Naruto. Sasuke pun berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang miliknya. " Oh,hey Naruto " sahut Sasuke. Baru saja Naruto membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja suara seorang gadis terdengar memanggil nama sang bungsu Uchiha.

" Sasuke-kun "

Naruto dan Sasuke segera menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

" Karin " Beo Naruto.

" Hey, Karin " Sapa Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, aku boleh berangkat bersama mu tidak? Tou-san sedang pergi, jadi aku harus berangkat sendiri " Pinta Karin.

" Oh, boleh ayo naik! " Seru Sasuke. Karin pun berjalan melewati Naruto " see, aku yang menang " bisik nya, pada Naruto.

Sasuke pun segera memacu motor sport miliknya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Hiyyeee, aku tidak mau selamanya tinggal disini" seru Naruto, ketakutan. Membayangkan jika nama mu bahkan foto mu terpampang jelas di koran harian dengan kata-kata

_**Dicari, Naruto Namikaze (16)**_

_**Dinyatakan hilang pada hari minggu tanggal 25 agustus. Terakhir kali dilihat berada di rumah sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke (16). **_

" Itu tidak lucu sekali kan " gumamnya. Dengan perasaan cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Karin bersama, juga rasa takutnya jika ia tidak bisa pulang ke dunia nya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju sekolah nya. " Kau pakai cara licik, aku juga bisa " Gumam Naruto, disertai seringaian miliknya.

*** Di Sekolah ***

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat kesal ketika melihat Karin yang tengah duduk disamping Sasuke. 'Aarggg dia lagi' batinnya kesal. " Hey, Karin itu tempat duduk ku " Ujar Naruto-mengusir Karin secara halus. " Bolehkah, aku duduk disini Naru? " Tanya Karin. " Tidak bisa,itu tempat ku.. Ayo pindah!" Seru Naruto kesal. 'Ini hari pertama Lho, cih menyebalkan' batin Naruto.

"Tapi-"

" Jangan berpura-pura sedih! Kau itu tidak pantas ber-akting seperti itu! " Seru Naruto, memotong kalimat Karin.

Brakk~

Sasuke memukul meja, nampak sekali jika dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Naruto kepada Karin. " Kau..Mulai sekarang, aku tak mau duduk dengan mu lagi! " Seru Sasuke. Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sakit hatinya ketika Sasuke lebih memihak Karin, ketimbang dirinya. " Yasudah, jangan pernah meminta bantuan mu pada ku lagi " Sahut Naruto. Naruto pun segera beranjak pergi menuju kursi kosong disamping Sai. " Aku duduk disini ya, Sai-kun "Pinta Naruto. Tanpa disadari semua murid, Sasuke terlihat cemburu menyaksikan sikap manja Naruto kepada Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Keesokan Harinya ***

Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Sasuke yang melaju motor sport miliknya pun menghentikan laju motornya tepat di depan Naruto. " Hey Dobe " Sapa Sasuke, kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh ke arah nya saja, tanpa menyahuti sapaan dari Sasuke.

" Naru-chan! " Seru seorang pemuda dengan motor sport miliknya memanggil nama Naruto. " Hey, Sai-kun.. " Sahut Naruto. " Ayo naik!" Seru Sai, seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum, dan segera berjalan melewati Sasuke. " Sudah menunggu lama? " Tanya Sai, " tidak juga " jawab Naruto seraya menempatkan posisi dirinya di jok belakang motor sport milik Sai.

"Pegangan ya! " Seru Sai. Naruto pun memeluk erat pinggang Sai, mendapatkan pelukan dari Naruto membuat perasaan Sai berbunga-bunga.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hatinya terbakar cemburu melihat Naruto yang begitu lengket dengan Sai. " Awas kau! " Gumam Sasuke.

*** Di kelas ***

Sasuke mendengus kesal, melihat Sai dan Naruto yang tengah tertawa bersama di meja mereka. Suasana kelas yang riuh membuat para siswa dan siswi tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain. Hingga suara Neji, pemuda bersurai coklat panjang mulai membuka suara, " Lihat Sai dan Naru-chan cocok ya " Seru Sai.

Para siswa dan siswi pun segera menoleh memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah tertidur di bahu Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat dirinya di perhatikan teman sekelasnya. " Huwwaa, Naru-chan kawaii sekali " Puji Sakura dan Ino yang segera meraih ponselnya untuk mendapatkan photo dari uke termanis di kelas mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menahan rasa cemburunya pada Naruto. Tanpa peduli, jam pelajaran akan segera berganti Sasuke pun segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai makan malam, Naruto yang ditugaskan oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk mengantarkan tugas olimpiade Matematika kepada Sasuke segera menuju bagasi untuk mengambil sepeda miliknya.

Dengan hati yang ketakutan setengah mati, mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari terakhir dimana dia harus mendapatkan hati Sasuke, Naruto mengayuh pedal sepeda nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Apalagi begitu melihat bahwa di dalam map tugas olimpiade itu ada sebuah tiket ke Amerika untuk Sasuke. Besok, ya tentu saja besok.. Besok adalah hari dimana Sasuke harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Amerika. Sedangkan besok, adalah hari terakhir Naruto untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Ia dilema, antara pulang, atau membiarkan Sasuke ikut olimpiade ke Amerika.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke sangat memimpikan ikut serta olimpiade di Amerika. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk Sasuke, mewujudkan mimpinya. Di lain pihak Naruto ingin Sasuke tetap tinggal di Konoha, karena besok adalah penentuan dimana Naruto bisa pulang ke dunia nya atau tidak.

Tak terasa akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai di depan mansion Uchiha. Penjaga gerbang sudah mengenal Naruto, jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk berada di depan pintu masuk mansion Uchiha. Dengan perasaan kalut, Naruto melangkah gontai memasuki teras. Hatinya hancur jika ia tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nya dan melihat Sasuke berakhir dengan Karin, tapi hatinya lebih hancur lagi jika melihat impian Sasuke hancur karena dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Dengan perasaan was-was, dia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Kini, dia sudah bisa merelakan dimana Sasuke mungkin tengah bersama Karin di dalam kamar. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, jika Sasuke bahkan mengusir dirinya.

Cklekk~

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun terbuka, namun bukan Sasuke yang membuka pintu melainkan Karin yang hanya memakai baju tanktop berwarna merah, dengan bawahan hotpants yang terlihat sangat sexy itu. " Oh, Naruto ya " Seru Karin, dengan seringaian licik miliknya. Naruto mengangguk lemah. " Sudah merasa kalah?" Tanya Karin. " Dimana Sasuke? " Naruto balik bertanya.

" Ada siapa, Karin? " Tanya Sasuke yang segera menyusul Karin berdiri di depan pintu. Naruto hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke. " Karin, kau bisa masuk? " Tanya Sasuke. Karin pun mengangguk, tanpa merengek seperti biasanya ia segera berjalan masuk.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menunduk tidak berani memandang dirinya. " Untuk apa kau datang kesini? " Tanya Sasuke, tanpa ekpresi. " Aku datang kesini, tidak untuk mengganggu kok Sasuke.. Sumpah " Jawab Naruto-Ketakutan.

Sasuke mendegus sebal melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat canggung kepadanya.

" Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk mu, ini tugas dan tiket selama kau di Amerika.. " Jelas Naruto-memberikan map coklat itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima map itu dan segera membukanya. " Maaf sudah mengganggu " Lirih Naruto.

" Hn, besok aku akan berangkat " Ujar Sasuke. " I..iya, besok kamu akan berangkat ya, selamat ya Sasuke " Ucap Naruto berusaha keras menutupi mimik kesedihannya. Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan pada diri Naruto.

Seperti tak rela jika ia pergi ke Amerika besok. " Kau tidak apa-apa dobe? " Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng lemah dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, dengan linangan air mata yang menganak sungai. 'Jika ini untuk Sasuke aku rela' Batinnya.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya. " NARUTO! " Seru Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya, menuju sebuah sungai dimana ia dan Sasuke selalu bermain saat mereka kecil dulu.

Sungai Nakano, sebuah sungai yang sangat sejuk. Sasuke dan Naruto menamakannya sungai harapan. Karena, saat kecil mereka selalu membuat perahu kertas berisi harapan dan menghanyutkan disana.

Sesampainya di sungai itu, Naruto segera turun dari sepedanya dan duduk di pinggir sungai. Ia menangis disana. Ia takut jika harus kehilangan Sasuke, ia takut. Ia belum siap jika harus melihat orang yang ia cintai bersama orang lain.

" Jadi, kau disini ya? " Sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal, tiba-tiba terdengar. " Untuk apa kau kesini? " Naruto balik bertanya sambil menghapus air matanya. " Untuk mengucapkan Game Over pada Rival ku " Jawab suara yang ternyata adalah suara Karin yang sengaja mengikuti Naruto. " Kau menang Karin! " Seru Naruto.

" Apa kau pikir seperti itu? " Tanya Karin. " Besok Sasuke pergi ke Amerika, dan besok juga adalah waktu terakhir ku " Jawab Naruto. " Memang, lalu apa itu artinya aku menang? " Tanya Karin. " Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan pada Sasuke, dan itu tandanya aku tak bisa pulang " Ujar Naruto.

" Kau dan aku, kita berdua mencintai Sasuke " Sahut Karin.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin, yang tengah menerawang kosong ke seberang sungai. " Aku menyeret mu ke dunia ku, karena aku tidak rela jika Sasuke harus jatuh ke tangan mu, aku tahu jika aku tidak akan memiliki Sasuke karena aku hanya fiktif " Jelas Karin.

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Karin kepadanya. Apa maksud semua ini. " Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Sasuke, berarti kau juga tidak bisa " sambung Karin. " Kenapa begitu? Cinta itu tak harus memiliki " Jelas Naruto. " Dan itu sebabnya kau membiarkan Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika, tanpa kau pikirkan diri mu, bisa pulang atau tidak? Begitu? " Tanya Karin.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. " Kau benar, asalkan Sasuke bahagia bagi ku itu sudah cukup " jawab Naruto, mengulas senyuman manisnya. " Aku belajar untuk mengikhlaskan Sasuke, karena yang aku tahu tidak selamanya aku dan Sasuke bersama " Sambung Naruto.

" Kau menang! " Seru Karin.

" Ehhh.." Pekik Naruto Kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? " Tanya Naruto. " Karena kau bisa merelakan Sasuke, bukankah cinta itu dimana kita bisa melihat orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia, meskipun tidak bersama kita? Kau menang Naru " Jawab Karin.

" Kau bisa pulang ke dunia mu! " Seru Karin.

Perlahan sebuah cahaya putih mulai mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, Naruto bingung dengan perubahan sekelilingnya yang berubah berwarna putih. " Huwwaahhhhhh" teriak Naruto, begitu tubuhnya tertarik masuk ke sebuah lorong yang dia tidak tahu lorong apa itu.

*** Di kamar Sasuke ***

" Hey, Dobe.. Bangun " Seru Sasuke, yang melihat Naruto tertidur pulas di depan komputer nya. "Ungg" lenguh Naruto. Naruto pun terkejut ketika ia terbangun di kamar Sasuke. " Kamu berhasil Naruto! " Ujar Sasuke. " Berhasil" beo Naruto. Sasuke pun menunjuk layar komputernya dimana sebuah kata **GAME OVER **dengan seorang gadis yang Naruto ketahui bernama Karin, dengan jari berbentuk V dan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

" Karin " Gumam Naruto. " Saking lelahnya bermain, kau ketiduran ya " Canda Sasuke. " Hehehe, maaf Teme " tawa Naruto garing.

" Karena kamu berhasil, sekarang kamu adalah pacar ku! " Seru Sasuke, seraya menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto melesakan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. " Maaf membuat mu repot, tentang di kantin itu.. Aku tengah membuat game ini Naru " Ucap Sasuke. " Jadi, kamu menyediakan game ini untuk ku? " Tanya Naruto. " Ya, aku ingin membuatkan game ini untuk menguji mu, dan jika kau menang aku akan menyatakan cinta ku pada mu, tapi ternyata kau lebih dulu menyatakannya" Jelas Sasuke, yang Naruto ketahui ini kali pertamanya Sasuke berkata panjang lebar padanya.

" Dan tentang Karin, hehehe dia memang manis tapi bagi ku hanya diri mu yang paling manis " Sambung Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menarik dagu Naruto. Sapphire dan Onyx saling bertemu. Sasuke menatap iris biru yang sangat menyejukan baginya. " Aku suka kamu Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke. Mereka pun menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, dengan ciuman pertama mereka, sebagai pertanda hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka jadian.

**~Owari~**

**So Mind To Review?**


End file.
